


Because there's only you to make me whole again.

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: During a spell of writers block I decided to write some Halex fluff/smut but mainly fluff because the boys give me life and I need them to be happy.





	Because there's only you to make me whole again.

It had been a week since they had escaped Sebastian. Hawk was on edge, he jumped at every sound and looked over his shoulders constantly. Even with the constant presence of Alex, Ares, Dawn, and Robin he found himself nervous. Something could be lurking in the darkness, something hungry and waiting for him.

He had an itch under his skin, one he couldn’t scratch but it constantly got worse, he wasn’t sure what it was but he needed something, anything to dull his mind from the unstoppable irritation.

He looked over to Dawn and Ares, they were sat together with Tomlin on Ares’ knees they seemed so happy it was wrong of him to put them through so much stress when they probably just wanted to get on with their lives.

He stroked Catspians head softly, he was glad to see his friend awake and safe, the cat hadn’t left him alone since he got back to the ship. He was glad for its companionship. 

“Awh, its too bad I’m in love with him.” Alex’s voice smothered the sound of the crackling fire. “Nice try though Robby.”

“How many times, im not interested in men!”

Hawk shifted over for his two friends as they came to sit by him. Robin looked tired, he wasn’t used to living outdoors like the rest of them were.

“Hey Hawk.” Robin smiled and sat opposite him, he warmed his hands on the fire.

“Hey,” Hawk returned then looked at Alex. Alex was watching him quietly, there was something lingering behind his eyes.

“James?” He said softly, sitting beside him. Hawk felt his hand press against his back.

“I’m okay Allie.” He smiled and leaned against him. Alex smelled like the rain and freedom and home.

“Wanna take a walk?” Alex asked as he kissed his temple. “I found this pond not too far away it’s got some insane lightnin bugs, me and Robby caught some for Tomi.”

Hawk looked at Robin who waved them off.

“Go, I’m gonna stay here and warm my limbs up, I think they’re gonna turn to ice.”

“It would suit you sweetheart.” Alex winked then got up, offering his hand to Hawk. “Shall we go then darlin?”

Hawk placed Catspian on the ground, the cat yawned tiredly and walked over to Robin, curling up between the redheads legs.

“I guess I’m on cat sitting duties then,” Robin sighed. “You two go have a good time, you both need it, I’ll let Dawn and Ares know.”

Hawk nodded his gratitude and followed Alex as he led him away from the camp, the blond had suspiciously brought along a bag with a sleeping bag rolled into the top of it and Hawk wondered if it would be one of the rare moments where they would just lay in one another’s arms.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much, I’m so worried that we’re being followed,” Alex started his fingers clenching around Hawks. “If they found us now…we wouldn’t be able to fight them off.”

“Don’t worry,” Hawk smiled and wrapped his arms around his arm, hugging it tight. “Just seeing you is enough.”

“I love you so much James,” Alex whispered “When this is all over you and I are gonna get married, live in a farm house somewhere quiet and have six kids.”

“Six?” Hawk chuckled. “How are we going to have six? We can’t even have one.”

“We’ll figure something out, if we can’t have kids then we’ll adopt cats.”

“I’d prefer cats.” Hawk smiled. “Im down for the marriage and farm house though.”

“Good cos I ain’t letting you go now, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” Alex grinned and kissed his head.

“You too,”

They walked along the path for a little longer before Alex decided to diverge into the trees. They strolled through thicket and vines, over stones and branches and down a steep hill which Hawk stumbled slightly. They finally reached the pond and Hawk was amazing by the colours of it. It was deep blue and purple and silver and reflected the stars, lightning bugs flew over it, skimming the waters surface as they chased one another around. There were small glowing flowers siting around the bed, they offered enough light that Alex could doubt the torch without them being thrust into darkness.  Hawk was so engrossed by the environment that he didn’t notice Alex getting down on one knee.

“Ahem,” Alex cleared his throat and looked up at him, “Hawk stared down at him, his heart hammering in his chest. “Listen, I want no-one else in my life, I mean I still want Dawn and Robin and Ares but to live with? I only ever want you, until I die. You complete me, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before…I dunno James, I’m not good with this stuff…will you um…will you be mine for the rest of your life?”

Hawk stared at him, he didn’t know what to do his body was burning with happiness, longing. He was so in love with him, the time he had thought he was dead was the worst time of his life, he couldn’t imagine a day without him any longer.

“Alex,”

“I know I’m moving fast but I love you so much,” Alex was red and there were tears spilling from his eye, “You’re my everything.”

“Alex,” Hawk said again, sinking to his knees.

“I-I know I'm a bit of an ass…”

Hawk cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together.  They kissed slowly, all of Hawks fear burned away. He brought his hand to Alex’s hair, his buried his fingers in the soft strands, they were longer now, spilling under his ears, the feather Hawk had given him tangled within the locks.

Alex made a sound in the back of his throat that made Hawks body warm and slowly he drew back, staring at the beauty which was his lover.

“Yes Alex,” He grinned and kissed his quickly “You didn’t need to ask I would marry you no matter what.”

Alex began to cry and Hawk hugged him tightly.

“Fuck, look at what you do to me.” Alex said through his sniffles.

“You do the same to me Allie.” Hawk kissed his forehead and pulled back to look at him.

“I’d give you a ring but I haven’t had chance to get one yet…”

“Alex, I don’t need a ring.” Hawk chuckled “Your heart is enough.”

Tears slipped down Alex’s face.

“Gods.” He chuckled and then crawled onto Hawk’s lap, he brushed back the short curls falling across his brow.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Hawk flushed and smiled softly.

Alex’s hands moved down to his cheeks.

They kissed again.

All was right in the world. 


End file.
